Cigarettes
by WolfyWolfy32
Summary: Kagome is in jail and so is Sango, and a few others. Find out the reason why. Smoke away. N
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Cigarettes**

_Prologue_

Kagome blew out, the smoke escaping from her lungs. She looked around at her cellmates, Sango and Janna. She knew she shouldn't even be in there; the murder of her ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend wasn't her fault. But she did partner up with someone. One of her old boyfriends, who got their name changed, Naraku.

He was the one high up enough to have over 30 thousand contacts, which have another 30 thousand contacts and so forth. He was the highest unknown gang leader around, able to frame others so perfectly no one knew it was him. Every week thousands were getting arrested and sued for crimes they didn't even commit. Life was fairly good for him, except now his love was trapped in jail. _His_ Kagome.

Read and Review, please. Update in no more than three days. I MUST THINK! YES I MUST!


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Chapter 1

"_Come, again, Inu-Yasha?" asked a female voice, filled with spite. _

_Silence. A sigh escaped into the room and Inu-Yasha shifted into a lying position with his eyes closed. . _

"_Can't speak to me? Can't admit it?" She paused. "Can't tell me what you and her did? Can't even… breathe…" _

_Kagome had her eyes closed and sat on a chair in the corner of the room, arms crossed, face hidden by the darkness in the room. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes and jumped up in a fighting stance. _

"_Don't worry, Inu-Yasha. Don't worry." She slid back from her seat and stood making her way to the door. His eyes glaring at her, from where she stood. She stopped, leaning, slightly, on the doorframe, and hand on her hip. _

"_Oh, and Inu-Yasha," she said and heard him grunt for her to continue. "Beware…" she hissed and the darkness of the sky outside clouded over her. _

Inu-Yasha growled and sat back down, taking a deep breath. Damn you, Kagome. You bitch… 


	3. Chapter 3: Jail Time

Chapter 2

"So Kagome, who you going to get us outta this one?" asked Janna, glaring at a few gawking neighbors; she was wearing only her favorite black bra and a black lace thong. Sango threw over Janna's prison pants, slipping on her own.

"I'm not sure," said Kagome, speaking slowly.

Sango motioned for Kagome to take her prison clothes. "Thank you." She slipped them on, casting a threatening gaze over to the prisoners. Most prisoners turned to queerness; it was rather disgusting to Kagome, but Janna found it intriguing, and Sango, when asked about it, simply sighed and turned her back from the cell's door.

It was just another "normal" evening at the cell. There was barely any proof that the sun had set through the small cell block's rectangular window, except its own blackness.

"Naraku is going to meet with me in Inu-Yasha's form. Well… I'm pretty sure. Only a few details have reached me. _Especially in this place_," Kagome whispered, watching as the cell opened.

"Lunch ladies," called a voice on the over head speaker.

"Doesn't he mean dinner?" asked Sango, the three laughed a little, it was hard to make fun of something in a place like this.


	4. Chapter 4

CIG4

Chapter 4

"So, how did it go?" asked Janna, lifting herself up on the bar. Kagome sat on the work bench beside her and did fifty lifts with sixty pounds.

"Not fantastic, but it went well enough." She breathed out roughly. "They have no evidence against us, so we will have to be released soon. But-"

"GOD!" shouted Sango, hitting a punching bag, several prisoners looked at her. "We should have gotten out of here by now!"

"I know Sango," said Kagome, on her thirtieth lift. "We should be outside not inside."

"All good time in good time, Sango," said Janna, lifting herself up again. "All in good time."

"Dinner, ladies," the overhead speaker said, Kagome looked through a cell block window.

"I think he's actually right for once." All the women in the work out area snickered. The over head speaker came on again.

"Ha, Ha, ladies. I heard that!" This only made them laugh louder, while walking to the kitchen area.


	5. Chapter 5

CIG5

Chapter five

"KAGOME, SANGO, AND JANNA ARE HERE BY RELEASED," shouted the judge, the room was in such an uproar it was hard to hear.

They all smiled and hugged each other. Someone threw flowers at them.

Someone else in the crowd got up and left, another smirking member following him. Bang.

Everyone ducked low to the floor, except Kagome. Sango and Janna dragged her down too. "WAAH!"

"What happened?" asked someone, everyone started to stand up again.

"Who died?" asked Janna, roughly, crossing her arms after being unhandcuffed.

"Who shot the gun?" asked Sango, also crossing her arms after being unhandcuffed.

"Did they hit what they were aiming for?" asked Kagome, doing the same thing as her friends. They had bored expressions on their faces.

"Let's get you ladies out of here," said a guard, giving them their clothes and escorting them to a private area. They changed, quickly, and left the courthouse after signing papers.


	6. Chapter 6

CIG6

Chapter six

"FINALLY! WE ARE FREE!" shouted Janna, skipping to the bus stop. Sango held the flowers that were thrown at them. Kagome counted the money that they had left.

"We have enough for one bus ride each," she said, and handed them each a dollar. "I think someone robbed us of our money while we were away."

Sango shook her head, and dug her hand into her pocket. "Not me," she said, waving a fifty dollar bill. "I didn't spend all my money on cigarettes."

"OH!" said Janna, loudly, as she got onto the bus along with Kagome and Sango. They looked at her. "I just remembered…" Her smile grew. "Kagome our money is in our bras." Sango's eye twitched.

"What? Why the hell would ever hide there?" she asked, her vision teetering down in that area for a second.

"Hidden pockets, Sango," said Kagome, digging her hand into her shirt and into her bra. She pulled out ten flattened one-hundred dollar bills. She smirked and put it back.

Janna flashed her cash once to her friend's faces, then put it away. Sango awkwardly slipped her money into her bra too. _Mercy! Cold cash!_


End file.
